Forever and Never
by Me A Genius
Summary: AU: World War II. Paige is an Aryan and Emily is a gypsy. Paige's father is forcing Paige to marry Aryan guy. Paige and Emily fall in love their only hope is to escape.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know this Paily story is really different but i want to try it. This idea wouldn't leave my mind. I only know some basic words in German. And I will Google to help me translate other words from English into German. If anyone has a problem with this story then don't read it I'm not forcing anyone to read it. Paige is a Aryan and Emily is a gypsy and setting of the story is Nazi Germany.**_

**Paige's POV-**

**Year, 1938**

I was born here in Berlin, Germany and raised here all my life now I'm seventeen and my birthday is in December. My dad is an SS meaning an elite military unit of the Nazi party that served as Hitler's bodyguard and as a special police force. I hate the Aryan race and I hate what Adolf is doing. I don't hate anyone not even if they are from different race or different religion. My parents and in school taught me to hate people for being different but I'm not like that. I'm scare to stand up for myself because my dad will hit me. My dad is always at his office working and my mom always does what makes my dad happy. In every building and every home has a swastika flag and my dad forced me to have one in my room.

I hate going to school because Hitler and the Nazis want all young Aryans to be physically fit and perfectly obedient. And worst part if I get a bad grade on a test I get yelled at and my dad hits me. In Nazi Germany no one is allow to think for themselves. So the Nazi monitor, at all times, what is being taught in schools. All textbooks were re-written and had to be passed by the Nazi Party. The Nazi national curriculum included PE, German history, geography, biology and math. I rather stay in a library and read all kinds of books where the books are not re-written. But everyone supports the book Mein Kampf written by Adolf Hitler and my parents forced me to read it. I hate the book and I want to leave Germany and explore what's out there.

I don't have friends so I keep to myself and I stay in my room. Sometimes my parents are busy and sometimes I'm home alone. My parents forced three people from camp to come work as our servants but one of the servant died. I felt really sad when he died. He was Jewish and his name was Amos. He was really sick. He used to tell me stories about the great Houdini and he did magic. He told me how Houdini caught a bullet with his teeth. I loved every story he told me about Houdini and I wrote every story in my journal so I won't ever forget. I miss Amos he made me happy and made me laugh. When my mom buys and brings home fresh baked Bethmännchen I will grab a handful and hide it in my blouse. And I go give it to the servants but I hate calling them that. I give them Bethmännchen and they go hide so they can eat it and if my dad catch them eating he will hurt them.

I come home from school and I go to my room I take off my uniform and put on a dark blue dress. I go to the kitchen they make me lunch and I tell them how school was.

''How was school?'' Kaila said one of the servants.

''I hated it like every other day.'' I said.

''Soon you will be done with secondary school and all of this will end.'' Atarah said another servant.

''I don't like what Adolf is doing and it's not right.'' I said and Atarah hugs me.

''You are a good girl with a good heart.'' Kaila said and she puts the plate on the table I start to eat. My mom comes in and I hug her.

''Paige I got your favorite Bethmännchen and Zwetschgenkuchen.'' My mom said.

''Thank you mom.'' I said smiling.

''After dinner you can eat it and have you did your homework?'' My mom said and Kaila makes coffee for her.

''Not yet mom.'' I said still eating.

''When you are done eating go do your homework.'' My mom said and I nod.

After I ate dinner I go the kitchen I grab some of Bethmännchen and Zwetschgenkuchen. I wrap it in a napkin and I put it inside my dress I quickly leave the kitchen. I go to the servant's rooms and I take it out my dress I give it to them and they smile at me. I go back to my room and I try to sleep but I can't. I don't know what's wrong with me I feel I'm attracted to girls. Can't be its wrong that's what it says in the books. I just don't know what to do and I'm not sure how it started. It's just probably a phase it will go away soon.

_Next day-_

Today I didn't have school and my dad woke me up early. My dad always give the speech why not to trust Jewish people or anyone from another race. And he takes me to the concentration camp and I want to cry. I see guards yelling at them and hitting them and it smells bad and I couldn't stay any longer. I just went home and they shouldn't be there but I can't do anything. I go to the living room and I see my dad and soldiers then I see this girl with prison clothes on. She looks scared

''She will be our new servant.'' My dad said and he pushed her to the floor.

''Don't hurt me.'' She said.

''Follows the rules or you will never the sunlight again.'' My dad said him and the soldiers leave the house. Kaila and Atarah help her to get cleaned up.

**Emily's POV-**

The two ladies help me and I'm thankful they helped me. I got separated from everyone I know and the camp is horrible. I'm scare I have seen people get killed and abused. I'm a gypsy and I used to travel with my parents and friends and I used to help my dad sell alcohol out of the wagon. My father makes the alcohol and my mother is a fortune teller. And my best friends would help my parents by charming the people to buy alcohol and get their fortune told.

''I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name?'' She said the girl with auburn hair.

''Emily.'' I said.

''I'm Paige and that's Kaila and Atarah you will work with them.'' Paige said. Kaila and Atarah give me food and new clothes like they are wearing.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''I don't want my dad to hurt you just do what Kaila and Atarah do.'' Paige said.

But why would an Aryan like her care what happens to me. Her family lives in a fancy house with expensive stuff around the house. Also they have many Nazi stuff and a picture of Adolf that bastard. I did what Kaila and Atarah do around the house and I help them cook. But Paige stays a lot in her room and she is nice to them. It was almost dinner time I was helping them cut the carrot while they cook something else.

''Why did they put you in the camp?'' Paige said.

''Why do you care?'' I said.

''I'm not like them I don't hate anyone because they are from different race.'' Paige said and eats a piece of carrot.

''You are an Aryan.'' I said.

''I know but I hate it and I hate how people are being treated.'' Paige said and she leaves the kitchen.

''Paige is a good person.'' Kaila said.

''She is not like other Aryans.'' Atarah said.

Her parents invited other Nazi people they had a dinner party. But Paige is beautiful but I will say sorry to her. I will share a room with Kaila and Atarah and I getting to know them. They lost their love ones. The dinner party ended it and we cleaned up the mess it got late and we went to bed. I couldn't sleep and my stomach is growling I slowly sneak to the kitchen.

''What are you doing here?" Paige said.

''I'm hungry please don't tell I'm sorry.'' I plead.

''Sit down, I will give you warm milk and warm bread.'' Paige said and I sit down.

''Thank you so much and I'm sorry for earlier.'' I said.

''Its okay but you have a right to be angry. Here you can eat now be careful the bread is hot.'' Paige said and I start to eat. And she sits in front of me

''Why are you up late?'' I said drinking the milk.

''I couldn't sleep so I came to drink warm milk.'' Paige said.

''The reason they put me in the camp because I'm a Romani.'' I said.

''Romani, meaning Gypsy?'' Paige said.

''Yes.'' I said.

''How did they find you?'' Paige said.

''I'm from Romania, I traveled with my parents and friends. We traveled to Turkey, Hungary, Czechoslovakia and Russia and all over Europe. We came to Germany to rest my mother is fortune teller and my father would sell alcohol from the wagon. One night my mother read a guy's fortune and he didn't like what my mother said. He told Nazis that we stole his money and took everything from. We ran in separate ways and Nazis soldiers caught me and my best friend Spencer. They took us to different camps and since that night I haven't my parents and my other two best friends.'' I said and I start to cry.

''It's okay to cry.'' Paige said and she hugs me.

''In the camp we are living in hell.'' I said and we break from the hug.

''What is that on your right forearm?'' Paige said.

''It's, to identity us.'' I said my number is 013879.

''You should go back to bed.'' Paige said avoiding eye contact with me.

''Thank you for the milk and bread.'' I said.

''Next time try not to get caught.'' Paige said.

I go back to my room and I try to sleep. I really hope Spencer and the others are okay I want this nightmare to end for good. Paige is nice and gave me food she must really care. I was wrong about her thought she was like every other Aryan.

_Next day-_

Kaila, Atarah and I wake up early and we start doing chores. Paige comes and eat breakfast with her parents and I bring coffee to her parents.

''Paige you will go to reichsbräuteschule.'' Her father said.

''Reichsbräuteschule?'' Paige said.

''Yes, your father and I agree for you to go.'' Her mother said.

''Why, do I have to go? I'm only seventeen.'' Paige said.

''You will learn how to be the perfect housewife.'' Her father said.

''That's not fair.'' Paige said and she wanted to cry.

''I'm your father! You will do what I say and it is your duty to keep the race pure.'' Her father said.

''Next week you start going to reichsbräuteschule.'' Her mother said.

Her parents leave the house and I see Paige crying and runs to her room. I tell Kaila and Atarah what happen and they feel bad for Paige. I do more work around the house and Paige hasn't left her room and I don't know if I should go check on her or not. Atarah makes tea and takes it to Paige and I just do more house work.

_Next day-_

I'm cleaning the living room and Paige is playing the piano. Last night I was thinking about Paige of what her parents told her.

''What are you playing?'' I said.

''It's, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.'' Paige said and still playing the piano.

''Beethoven?'' I said.

''He was a German composer and pianist.'' Paige said.

''I like it. Who taught how to play the piano?'' I said.

''My parents hired a piano teacher to teach me.'' Paige said. Kaila made lunch for Paige and I go clean the bed rooms and bathroom. I haven't had a break at all and Paige's mother made sure I worked and I haven't anything to eat since breakfast. It's almost dinner and again I help Kaila and Atarah cook and cut the vegetables. Paige comes to the kitchen and grabs a cup pours juice and starts to eat the sausage that Atarah cooked.

''Dinner will be ready in an hour.'' I said.

''I know but I'm hungry. Here you can drink juice.'' Paige said gives me her cup.

''I can't.'' I said.

''Hurry up before my father comes.'' Paige said and I drink the juice so fast. I missed drinking juice and Paige pours more juice and I drink again. And I eat a piece of sausage.

''You dirty gypsy how dare eat our food.'' Paige's father said and I'm scare there are soldiers behind him. Paige don't say anything and she looks scare too.

''I-I-I'm sorry.'' I said and I start to cry. He smacked me and I put my hand on my face.

''Next time you will go to the chamber.'' Paige's father said. He leaves with the other soldiers.

''Emily, I'm sorry.'' Paige said

''I have to go make dinner.'' I said and I walk away.

_Two days later-_

It's been two days when I'm alone Paige tries to say sorry and she feels bad. But I just keeping working and since that night Paige's father makes sure I work. It's late at night and the room is really cold we all have is thin blankets. It doesn't keep us warm the bed mattress is thin and my body hurts. The door opens and its Paige comes in and give us extra blanket for us three and she leaves the room. Moments later I sneak to the kitchen and I see Paige eating a fruit.

''Emily?'' Paige said.

''Thank you for blankets.'' I said.

''I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. I didn't know my father will come back so soon.'' Paige said.

''I should go back to bed.'' I said.

''Are you hungry? My dad is a heavy sleeper.'' Paige said.

''Yes, I'm hungry.'' I said and I sit.

''Here this is franzbrötchen and milk.'' Paige said and I start to eat.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''Tell me about your childhood.'' Paige said.

''I was born in Iași, Romania. I used to live in this small house and my father made a swing for me when I was six years old. Every morning after breakfast I would go play with the swing all day. I would play with my best friends Spencer, Hanna and Aria. When I was growing up we didn't had money to eat or buy clothes. My parents packed all our stuff and ever since we traveled around Europe to make money.'' I said drinking the milk.

''I was born here in Berlin and grew up here all my life. My parents hardly didn't let me play outside they made me learn about Germany history and other stuff. And I keep to myself that's why I don't have friends.'' Paige said.

''Your parents are really strict.'' I said.

''We should go to bed and you need to rest.'' Paige said.

''Thank you once again.'' I said and she cleans the plate and cup.

''Goodnight Emily.'' Paige said.

''Goodnight Paige.'' I said.

_**A/N:**_

_**_-Zwetschgenkuchen, Bethmännchen and **Franzbrötchen are sweet pastry.**_**_

_**_**-_**Mein Kampf, means "My Struggle" is a book written by Adolf Hitler. The book was published in 1925.**_**_**_

_**_**_**-_**Reichsbräuteschule, is The Reich Bride School, to train young women to be "perfect Nazi brides.'' so they can marry a guy who was an SS or higher in the army.**_**_**_**_


	2. Peace of Mind

**Paige's POV**

I'm here in my room reading books and it's raining outside. My dad went to meet his friends somewhere and my mom invited her friends to come over. Sometimes I can't stop staring at Emily she is beautiful. When I'm around her I have a weird feeling in my stomach and I never felt like that before. Emily comes to my room with a tray.

''Here is your tea and snacks.'' Emily said and she puts on my desk.

''Thank you, Emily.'' I said.

''You're welcome. What are you reading?'' Emily said.

''Peter and Wendy.'' I said and I show her the book.

''Who is Peter and Wendy?'' Emily said confused.

''Peter Pan is the boy who wouldn't grow up. He lives in Neverland with the lost boys.'' I said.

''Who is Wendy? I never heard of Peter Pan or Wendy.'' Emily said.

''Wendy is the eldest child and John is the middle child. Michael is the youngest child and Peter Pan has a fairy name Tinker bell.'' I said.

''I want to know more.'' Emily said.

''One night Peter is spotted and, while trying to escape, he loses his shadow. He tries to get it back, Peter wakes Wendy and she helps him. Wendy re-attach his shadow to him, and Peter learns that she knows lots of bedtime stories. He invites her to Neverland to be a mother to the Lost Boys. Wendy and her brothers agree to go to Neverland. Peter Pan uses Tinker Bell's pixie dust to make them fly.'' I said.

''People can't fly, how did they fly.'' Emily said.

''Peter Pan said think of a wonderful thought. They think of a happy thought and they fly to Neverland.'' I said.

''And who are the lost boys?" Emily said.

''You like the story?'' I said.

''Yeah I like it, tell me.'' Emily and we smile.

''The lost boys are, Curly, Tootles, Nibs, Slightly and The Twins. There is Captain Hook who wants is the vengeful pirate who won't stop at nothing to kill Peter Pan. Because Peter cut off his right hand. There is pirate name Mr. Smee, he helps Captain Hook to go after Peter Pan.'' I said and I drink the tea.

''I have to go and work. Why do you like the book?'' Emily said.

''I want someone like Peter Pan who will take me away and make me happy.'' I said.

''You will find someone like that.'' Emily said and she smiles at me and leaves my room.

Next day I go to Reichsbräuteschule School. Today I'm learning how to wash clothes and I really don't want to be here. And the teacher yelled at me for putting too much soap and the other girls laughed at me. Again I try to wash clothes and I get it right. The teacher explain to us what will make our husbands happy. I'm confused about my feelings and I have not talk to about it. The teacher shows us how to iron clothes and what not to do with. Finally class is over and I go home right away and when I get inside I see my parents talking and their friends greet me.

"Heil Hitler.'' We say to each other.

''Paige, this is Alger Panzer and he is a Reichsführer-SS.'' My dad said.

''Your father told me today you started going to reichsbräuteschule.'' Alger said.

''Yes sir, I'm learning a lot.'' I said.

''That's great you are learning a lot. Soon you will be the perfect Nazi wife.'' Alger said.

''I will try my best sir.'' I said.

''My son Ulrich is a geheime staatspolizei and he will come back home in a month.'' Alger said.

''When Ulrich comes back you and him will get to know each other.'' My dad said.

''I will be happy to meet him.'' I lied and I really wanted to say no.

''He will like you and Nick I have to go and we should meet next week.'' Alger said.

''Next week we will meet.'' My dad said and Alger leaves.

I go to my room and I lay on my bed. I know my dad will make me marry Ulrich and I don't want to marry him. I don't want to raise my child hating other people because they are from a different race. I don't want to be forced to love someone else but I can't do anything no matter what my dad will force me to marry him. I go down stairs to eat dinner with my parents and they are talking about Ulrich. They are saying he is great and smart my dad say he is prefect for me. I'm just sitting here eating listening to them.

''Ulrich beat a Jewish person to death. That guy wouldn't fall in line so he had to be made an example out off.'' My dad said.

''That's not right he is a monster.'' I said.

''You will spend time with him I don't care if you hate it. You will do what I say!'' My dad said angry.

''Your father knows what's best for you.'' My mom said.

''I'm not hungry anymore.'' I said.

I go to the bathroom and I lock the door wash my face. I go to my room and I change into my sleeping clothes and I lay down.

_Week later-_

I'm in the living room and I'm playing the piano and I'm playing Moonlight Sonata. And Emily is cleaning the living room and we see other we smile when no one is looking.

''Is Moonlight Sonata only you know?'' Emily said and I stop I look her at.

''No, I know more but Moonlight Sonata is my favorite. Can I show you something?'' I said and she starts cleaning the flower vase.

''What about your parents? I don't want to go to the chamber.'' Emily said.

''My parents are in Hamburg and the drive back to Berlin takes hours. They went to visit friends and they will be back tomorrow morning. You won't get in trouble I promise you.'' I said.

''What do you want to show me?'' Emily said.

I take Emily to the basement and I show the old record player.

''I wanted to show you this record.'' I said and I put the record in the old record player.

''Who sings this song?'' Emily said.

''It's Guy Lombardo and His Royal Canadians singing That Old Feeling. I wanted to show because it's my favorite song.'' I said.

_I saw you last night and got that old feeling_

_When you came in sight I got that old feeling_

_The moment that you danced by, I felt a thrill_

''I like it.'' Emily said.

'' An old friend gave me this record before he passed away.'' I said.

''Do you want to dance? It can cheer you up.'' Emily said.

''I don't know how to dance.'' I said.

''Follow my lead okay.'' Emily said and we smile. We get close to each other Emily holds my right hand and put her left hand on my waist. I put my left hand on her shoulder and we get inch closer. I feel my heart beating fast and have a weird feeling in my stomach.

_And when I caught your eye, my heart stood still_

_Once again I seemed to feel that old yearning_

_And I knew the flame of love was still burning_

_There'll be no new romance for me, it's foolish to start_

_When that old, old feeling is still in my heart_

We start slow dancing and it feels right being here with Emily. I feel I can be myself around Emily and that's good thing. When I'm around other people I feel I can't be myself. We look into each other eyes I stare at lips and I look back her eyes. Our faces gets closer to each other we are about to kiss.

''W-w-we can't.'' I said nervously and I move away.

''Y-Yeah I have to get back to work.'' Emily said and walks away fast.

I put the record away and I go to my room. I look outside my window and I can see the garden and I see Emily grabbing wood. I can't believe we were about to kiss now I don't know how to react when me and Emily are in the same room. Someone who is a homosexual will be killed by the Nazis and hate how Emily is being treated.

**Emily's POV**

It's been almost a week that Paige and I almost kissed. Tonight Paige's parents are having a dinner party the guests are here. Kaila and Atarah are making the food and I go give drinks to the guests. Paige comes to the kitchen wearing a black dress and she is beautiful and I can't stop looking at her and she smiles.

''You look beautiful.'' I said.

''Thank you Emily.'' Paige said.

''Dear you look beautiful tonight.'' Kaila said.

''Thank you, and the guests want more drinks and food.'' Paige said.

''Emily go take this to them.'' Atarah said.

''Okay I will take it.'' I said and I grab the food of tray and I go give to the guests.

I see Paige talking to her mom and other people. I go back to the kitchen and I grab the drinks and I go give it to the guests. I hear them talking of how they are happy Hitler what he is doing and makes me angry and I want to hit them. But I can't do anything and they will kill me if I don't follow their rules.

Paige's dad told me to go upstairs and put towel in bathroom so the guests can dry their hands. I go grab the towel and I take it to the bathroom and a guy comes in the bathroom and he won't let me leave.

''You are a beautiful girl.'' The guy said touching my face.

''I have to go back downstairs.'' I said scare.

''You will stay here.'' The guy said and he start touching me and I push him.

''You will do what I say.'' The guy said and he smacked me.

''Please don't.'' I said crying.

''Don't be a stupid girl.'' The guy said and he push me against the wall hard.

''Please stop I'm begging you.'' I said crying.

''I will show how it feels to be with a Nazi men.'' The guy said and he putting his hands under my clothes. I try to fight him but he is strong and he starts kissing and I move my face.

''Stop!'' I see and it's Paige.

''Get out!'' The guy said and Paige push him and he falls to the floor.

''Let her go now or I will make sure my father will make your life a living hell.'' Paige said angry.

''You are just a girl and she is a no body.'' The guy said and he stands up.

''Don't touch her you bastard! Or I will tell my father you are a Jew lover and he will believe his own daughter.'' Paige said and he looks angry and he leaves the bathroom. Paige holds me tight and I can't stop crying.

''T-t-thank you.'' I said still crying and I cover my face on her chest.

''Sshh he will never touch you again.'' Paige said still holding me.

''I-I-I didn't do anything h-he came in here a-and started t-touching me.'' I said.

''I believe you Emily and I will make sure he will never touch you.'' Paige said and she kiss my head.

After Paige hold me in the bathroom and I go my room and I change my clothes and put on a new uniform. I don't have choice I had to go back to serve them and I see the guy talking to Paige's dad and other people. But I see Paige glaring at him and I stay away from him. I still feel scare and my body is shaking but I try to focus so I won't drop the tray with food.

The party ended Kaila, Atarah and I we clean up and after we clean we go to bed. It's late at night and I can't sleep Kaila and Atarah are sleeping. I see the door open and it's Paige she use her hand telling me to follow her. She close the door and I slowly get up and I leave the room I go to the kitchen and Paige is standing by the table. We hug again and she kiss my head again hugging Paige feels right and I feel safe and we break from the hug and we sit down.

''Are you hungry?'' Paige said.

''Yes.'' I said and Paige starts to cook.

''How are you feeling?'' Paige said.

''I feel scare and I couldn't sleep and repeats in my mind over and over.'' I said.

''I wish I knew what to tell you. I don't know what to tell you and I don't want to say something wrong.'' Paige said.

''I understand what you mean. Can we please talk about something else.'' I said.

''Okay, here I cooked eggs, sausage and I warm the bread for you.'' Paige said and she puts both plates on the table.

''Thank you for saving me and being so nice to me I'm grateful.'' I said.

''I care about you I really do.'' Paige said and we start to eat.

''Can I ask you something?'' I said.

''Yes you can.'' Paige said.

''Why you don't like being an Aryan?'' I said.

''In school they tell us stories why not to trust Jews and other race and I didn't believe them. I met people who were nice and sweet they were Jewish and other race. I don't like seeing people being treated badly.'' Paige said.

''I hope all of this will end for good.'' I said.

''Me too wish that will happen.'' Paige said and we are done eating and we clean the plates.

''You are beautiful.'' I said.

''You are beautiful too Emily.'' Paige said and we smile.

''Umm we should go to bed.'' I said looking away.

''Are you scare to sleep?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I'm scare to sleep.'' I said.

''How about you sleep in my room?'' Paige said and I look at her confused.

''I can't your parents will kill me.'' I said.

''No, they won't find out. I will wake you up early before they wake up and before Kaila and Atarah wake up also and you sneak back to the room. If you don't want to I will understand.'' Paige said.

''I will sleep in your room.'' I said.

Paige makes room for me on the bed and gets extra blanket and gives me a pillow. We both lay down and the bed is soft and so is the pillow Paige cover us with the blanket. Paige gives me hope not to give up. I'm starting to fall for her but I'm scare if anyone finds out I will be killed and I don't want that to happen. I feel our body touching each other and the room is getting cold and I start to shiver.

''Are you cold?'' Paige said.

''No.'' I said.

''Em, I can feel you shivering.'' Paige said.

''You called me Em.'' I said.

''Sorry it won't happen again.'' Paige said.

''No its okay I like it when you say it and yes I'm cold.'' I said we smile and she covers us with the extra blanket.

''Thank you Paige.'' I said.

''You're welcome. And you don't have to thank me like I said I care about you.'' Paige said.

''I care about you too.'' I said and we hold hands under the covers and it feels prefect.

''Good night Em.'' Paige said and she kiss my cheek.

''Good night Paige.'' I said and I kiss her cheek.

If we kissed in the basement that day I'm not sure how I would have react. But Paige will never fall for me I'm a romani and I'm falling for her fast. I don't want to lose her but I feel nothing won't happen and she will live her own life and I won't be around. She will find someone else who will make her happy and give her stuff and give her everything she wants. And I can't do that I can't give her anything I'm just a servant.

_Next morning-_

''Em, wake up.'' I hear Paige.

''Little more time please.'' I open my eyes and we look at each other.

''You had ten extra minutes to sleep and my parents haven't woken up yet.'' Paige said she puts my hair behind my ear.

''Thanks for letting me sleep little bit more.'' I said.

''How did you sleep?'' Paige said.

''I slept well here with you.'' I said.

''I'm glad you did.'' Paige said and we smile. I leave Paige's room and sneak back to my room Kaila and Atarah haven't woken up yet.

Today is a sad day Atarah died in her sleep Kaila and Paige are crying and I try to comfort them. Paige's dad doesn't care he told the soldiers to get rid of the body and it's a shame. I go to the garden and I start planting the flowers. Paige's house is close to the concentration camp and I hate it and Paige's dad is always there with other soldiers and people he knows. I see a soldier hitting a girl and I'm trying to see clear view of her face. I walk bit closer but I don't leave the garden and it's Spencer. I go back to the house and I find Paige in her room.

''Paige I need your help.'' I said.

''What's wrong?'' Paige said.

''Spencer my best friend is in the camp and they are hurting her. Please save her I will do anything please help her I'm begging you.'' I plead and I start to cry.

''Okay stop crying and come with me.'' Paige said.

I follow her walking into the concentration camp and they look at us. I stay close to Paige and I look around and we see Spencer is hurt.

''Hail Hitler!'' They greeted each other.

''Fräulein you shouldn't be here.'' Nazi solider said.

''What did she do?'' Paige said.

''She refused to follow orders and we need to show her a lesson.'' Nazi solider said.

''We need a new servant and she will do fine.'' Paige said.

''Fräulein she is no good look at her.'' Nazi solider said.

''I said she will do and she will come with me.'' Paige said.

''Yes Fräulein.'' Nazi solider said.

''Help her and take her inside the house.'' Paige said to me and I help Spencer.

Kaila makes food for Spencer and I help her wash up. I'm speechless Spencer is safe now and we hug again we start to cry. I give her uniform and she gets changed and we go to the kitchen and Spencer starts to eat her food fast.

''Dear do you want seconds?'' Kaila said.

''Yes please.'' Spencer said.

''Kaila where is Paige?'' I said.

''She is outside talking to her father.'' Kaila said.

''Oh okay.'' I said. Paige comes to the kitchen with her dad he looks at Spencer.

''You will work as our servant and if you don't follow orders you will go to the chamber.'' Paige's dad said.

''Yes sir.'' Spencer said and he leaves.

''Spencer just do what Emily and Kaila do.'' Paige said and she leaves and I go after her.

''Paige wait.'' I said.

''Are you okay?'' Paige said.

''Thank you so much words cannot express how happy I feel right now.'' I said and I hug her tight and we break from the hug.

''Keep her safe and make sure she follows the rules so my dad won't hurt her.'' Paige said.

''I will Paige thank you.'' I said and we both smile.

**_A/N:_**

**_**Geheime Staatspolizei- **"Secret State Police" was the official secret police of Nazi Germany and German-occupied Europe. Hermann Göring formed the unit in 1933._**

**__Reichsführer-SS- was a special title and rank.__**

**__**"That Old Feeling"** is a popular song written by Sammy Fain, with lyrics by Lew Brown. It was published in 1937.  
><em>_**

**___**Fräulein- use for unmarried women.**___**

**___**_Heil Hitler- was used as a greeting._**___**

**___**_Peter Pan story written by J.M. Barrie's most famous work, in the form of a 1904 play and a 1911 novel. _**___**


End file.
